


【虫铁】如果Tony和Peter先找到灵魂宝石

by MichelleW



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25300486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichelleW/pseuds/MichelleW
Summary: 一个脑洞
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 1





	【虫铁】如果Tony和Peter先找到灵魂宝石

**Author's Note:**

> 一个脑洞

他们需要宝石，但他不会选择牺牲Peter。这不该是Peter的结局。

更何况Peter喜欢自己，增加了成功拿到宝石的概率。

年轻人的眼睛里藏不住秘密。

Tony对Peter看他的眼神再熟悉不过，他曾遇到过很多人带着类似的眼神。与Peter不同的是，成年人的眼睛会熟练的掩饰伪装自己的内心。

“我知道你喜欢我。”感谢博士利用时间宝石知道了灵魂宝石在的地方，所以在灭霸来之前，这就是他们的主场。

“什么……？”

“你不会是想……”Peter眼里出现了恐慌。他明白了Tony的言外之意。

成长中总会面对心碎。不过只要Peter能活下去，他就有机会遇到其他人，那个人可以治愈他受伤的心，给予他同等的炽烈的感情。

总会有人陪伴他成长，对Peter来说，不是自己又有什么关系？

可惜他给Peter准备的生日礼物还没有做完。以后，不能陪他过生日，更不能在生日当天把战衣送给他。

自己就不该听Friday的休息建议，在工作室里统计计算各类数据才是效率的保证。

Tony会反复观看Peter来工作室试穿战衣的测试录像，通过多个角度的记录的录像决定战衣的改进方向。战衣如果太重，影响Peter行动，防护如果不够，保护就会打折扣……通过记录的数据不断进行计算处理，在各项制约中取一个最完美的范围。战斗时总会有突发状况，Tony要确认他的战衣能够应对各种情况。

突然，他回想起了录像中的自己。录像中的他，在Peter看不到的时候，他看向Peter的方式。

然后Tony意识到，自己看Peter的眼神，就和Peter看他的眼神是一样的，他在录像里见过太多次了。

他一直都在刻意忽视自己对Peter怀有的真正感情，一直都在欺骗自己。他把一切都锁在脑海深处，假装自己不知道，假装它们不存在。后果就是，被隐藏的感觉不愿沉默，选择了一个最戏剧的时刻爆发。

不过知道他也爱Peter并不会改变什么。

“我不爱你。”骗子。Tony知道眼神如掩饰如何伪装。

“抱歉。”他看向少年眼底，没有回避。

Peter避开了他的目光。

眼神可以说明很多问题。一如既往。

他会好的。

“所以……看来我们没有别的选择。”

“我不在乎……不，我是说，这不重要，我做不了这个。别这样Mr.Stark，让我……”

“拜托，Peter，我们没有别的选择，这是唯一的方法，我们没多少时间。他们还在等着我们成功。”

眼前的少年红了眼眶。他极力让自己看上去冷静，可他断断续续无法抑制的抽泣声背叛了他。

我很抱歉让你面对这样的情况。Tony心想，我也很遗憾以前从来没有告诉你，我喜欢和你拥抱,喜欢你高频率发送的分享日常短信。

“我们会赢的，这一切很快就会结束了。”

我们会让你回家的。

Peter别过脸看着远处某一地方，拒绝看向Tony。

“我做不到……”

“我很抱歉让你来做这个，真的，我知道这有多难。如果我可以自己动手的话我绝对会亲自来……太可惜我没办法……所以，我只能拜托你来杀死我……Pete，你已经做的很多了，不要自责，你做的一直都很好。”

Peter猛地扑过来，紧紧抱住了Tony。少年脸埋在肩膀上让人看不清表情。对方过分用力的拥抱让Tony有一种窒息感。不过他没有抱怨，疼痛让这一切更加真实。

Tony伸出双臂回抱了Peter颤抖的身体，让他更加靠近自己。

“动手吧，没关系的……我一直以你为傲。”


End file.
